Black Darkness
by Killuminator
Summary: After the nuclear strike Alex Mercer reformed and drifted ashore a Japanese city. Here he met another girl with the same powers as he. Here began his new life. No Pairing between Yami x Alex. Possible Alex x Mikado.


**Author's note : Whoo another new fic, and a crossover as well. I can't still believe no one had ever noticed the similarity between these two characters. Anyway, I intended to post this as a challenge but ended up doing this as a whole chapter instead. So if you wanna take over, gave me a PM. Alright, here goes.**

He drifted aimlessly on the sea. He was tired, and the blackness was all he could see. After the nuclear strike he was awoken by a crow. Simply consuming it allowed him to regain his human form, but he was far from being back to full strength.

It had been two weeks since he had been blown apart. Two weeks since he had even found land again. Within these two weeks he had been floating around, consuming fishes to regain enough biomass. And strange as it was, he didn't come across any shark to consume, though he did consume a whale. By now he had recover quite a lot and to the point he could create the blade back to his right arm but not yet enough to shift his mass to a full armor.

But that was another matter. He drifted to a beach, a busy one it seemed. There were people, and by the sounds he heard they were Japanese. He drifted off to Japan. Oh well that could not be a problem. He had consumed one or two tourists back in Manhattan if his memory still served him well. Speaking Japanese shouldn't be a problem. The BlackLight recreated him with his old black leather jacket, grey hoodie and jeans. It would seem that the virus had chosen that outfit as a default outfit, as the moment it was 'aware' Alex had been wearing the outfit.

Some of the locals gave him a weird look but he paid them no mind. He kept walking toward the streets, and turned around in one of the darker corners and when he was sure no one was watching, he let the virus reject all the water. While BlackLight consumed anything, water was one of the few things the virus actually rejected.

Leaning against the wall, he let out a deep sigh. Of all places, he even considered getting stranded in the Caribbean islands, he found himself in a dark corner in Japan. That could be good, actually. Blackwatch wouldn't be able to find him here. All he needed was to find himself a place to stay, a job to get some money to buy enough living organic material to satisfy the 'urges'. And if he could stay a low profile, life will be quite for a while. That sounded good to him.

He continued to walk down the street, looking for an empty house, or perhaps a suitable place to stay. But his plans was suddenly pushed aside when a kid ran around the corner and stumbled into him. Normally he would just shove the claws up his throat and instantly consume him if it wasn't interrupted by a blond girl charging toward him.

She brought up her right hand and slammed it down his head. Alex instinctively brought up the left hand and shifted it to the shield, which was a good move because her right hand morphed into the claw merely seconds before impact. Alex was surprised, but merely raised his eyebrows. He tossed the boy aside and shifted his hands into the claws.

"Are you another BlackLight ?" He asked her.

"Do not get between me and my target."

"Answer me." Alex demanded.

"I am not this BlackLight you speak of, and I have no business with you."

"But I do with you."

Alex charged. She had the same power as he did. She should know where it came from. In fact Alex didn't really care, but the virus did. It had gradually gained a consciousness of its own, and what little left of Alex wanted to shut this consciousness down before it completely took him over and turned him into a ravaging Hunter. Now all that left was either force her to answer him, or read her memory.

The girl shifted her hands into the blade, similar to his own but smaller in size and parried the attack. She jumped back and her hairs morphed into several Hammer Fists. Alex dodged it and shifted his hand into the blade and the left arm into a shield and charged again.

"You have variety, but you lack strength." Alex stated as her Hammer Fists barely made a dent in his shield. Using the blade Alex kept attacking, slicing through the hair with ease. However, her hair regenerated instantly, leaving no trace of injuries.

"You." She said. "You are the same as I am. Do you know where I come from ?"

"If I do I wouldn't have to ask you."

"All I remember was a destroyed lab when I woke up."

"Another experiment with BlackLight I see." Alex sighed.

"BlackLight ?" The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"The mutated strain of RedLight virus that mixed up our DNA and allowed us to reform our bodies in different shapes."

The girl was silent once more. After a few seconds, she spoke again.

"Can you move aside now, I have to finish my contract."

Alex simply walked away. He didn't know if he could trust the girl, but she didn't cause him any trouble yet. So there was more successful BlackLight infected than just him. That was interesting, and yet unnerving at the same time. That meant there were still labs and experiment conducting the BlackLight somewhere out there. Alex could care less if the whole world died, but the infected were a pain in the ass to deal with.

He would find out more about that girl later. She said something about a contract, so her contact must know about her ability. He could trace it further from here. Alex pulled out his wallet. It was reformed when he retook his form. There were a few dollars, his ID and a picture of him and Dana. Alex was hungry and saw a stray dog nearby. Time to feed.

-1 week later-

Alex managed to find himself a place to stay, at the attic of an old abandoned house, or so the locals said. In truth the house belonged to a woman named Mikado who worked as a nurse in a high school. They met when Alex was wandering around the more shady part of town when he stumbled upon her being harassed by some jackasses.

She reminded him of Dana, so he decided to help her out. It was too easy to beat the guys, and a bit harder not to kill them in process, but he held in. she thanked him and asked if she could do anything in return and he had told her he was looking for a place to stay. One thing led to another and here he was, staying in the attic with a woman he barely knew.

But that was fine with him. She didn't bother him, and he left her alone. Alex found himself a job as pizza delivery guy, a job he would never associate himself with. After all he had a doctorate in Genetic Research for God's sake. But using that would lead to his capture so he settled for the pizza job instead. The pay wasn't too bad, and he had an obvious advantage required for the job.

It was that day when he was on a delivery run he met the blond girl once again. However this time she was being carried by the boy, whom Alex assumed was her target, together with another pink haired girl with black wings. They were heading towards his home, as it was the last one on the street. He was nearby, and decided to stop by. He could deliver it later, no problem at all.

He had no idea why he should care, but he was curious. It was in his nature as a doctor after all. The door opened and Mikado stepped out, still in her night wear, which consisted of just lingerie and a bathrobe.

"Are, Rito-kun, you are here so early." She greeted. "Alex-san, you are back early too."

The two kids turned around and the boy, Rito, almost dropped the girl he was holding when he saw Alex.

"You are the guy that fought Yami the other day."

"Yami ?"

"Her." He pointed at the blond girl.

"You have met before ?" Mikado asked.

"Yes, she was on her way to complete her contract or so she said."

"Ara, what is the problem Rito-kun ?" Mikado turned back to Rito and asked.

"She is very sick and I heard you are good with fixing alien disease."

"Alien ?" Alex raised his eyebrow.

"Yes." Mikado admitted. "I, Yami and Lala over here…" she pointed to the pink haired girl "… are aliens."

Well, that actually made sense he supposed. BlackLight was extracted from RedLight, and RedLight in turn was created from a fallen meteor, if the reports he secured from Gentek were accurate.

"Come, let's go inside." She opened the door for the other to get in. From here she led them to her basement and opened a hidden door which led to a lab with full equipment, some even more advanced than Alex had seen in his time at Gentek. Still, it was rather ominous with the house's basement very old, and the dead stuffs in the jars didn't really help improving the moods either.

"Lay her on the bed." She ordered. Checking the pulse, she told them. "It's okay, it's just she overuse her abilities too much and haven't regenerate properly."

"Didn't she consume enough biomass ?" Alex asked.

"Biomass ?"

Alex shifted his arms into claws and retracted it.

"Biomass, the fuel that is required to use the abilities BlackLight gave us. Biomass can be extracted from any living organic materials, thus essentially raw food. For example sushi is good biomass, though I don't consume them because they are not enough."

"You are an alien as well ?" Rito asked.

"Not quite, I used to be human. Anyway, let her eat some raw food and she will be fine. I usually buy live fishes to eat. How about I get her some ?"

"That would be fine, thank you." Mikado nodded.

"Yeah, be back in ten." Alex said.

-A few days later-

Alex was on another delivery when he came across Yami. She was sitting at a bench, eating some fish-shaped Taiyaki.

"Doing well ?" He asked. She simply nodded.

"Here." She gave him one. "Thanks for the tip."

He sat down and took one bite. It wasn't too bad actually.

"Gotta go. See ya later."

She nodded again and saw him disappear in the distance.

"He/She is strange." They both thought.

**Author's note : So another fic. Yeah it's strange really since no one really recognize the distinctive familiarity between the two characters. Anyway, take over if you like or reviews or get another chapter.**


End file.
